Digital wallet accounts on payment processing systems enable users to utilize a user computing device to conduct transactions. A user applies the wallet account to a transaction with the merchant's point-of-sale system via near field communication, WI-Fi, Bluetooth, infrared, or in any suitable manner. The payment processing system can utilize the provided financial account to conduct the transaction with the merchant.
Digital wallet accounts and user computing devices often have certain authorization and authentication procedures to reduce fraud. For example, a user computing device may require a password to access the digital wallet application module. However, conventional systems do not allow the user computing device to provide security information to a payment processing system via the discretionary data field on a payment instrument.